The Ill Lovegood
by icecream401
Summary: As Luna Lovegood was reading about Thestrals, she gets very ill all of a sudden. A random person must take care of her while her father is away. Characters OCC-? Please R/R. Thanks.
1. Prologue

**A/N: Okay, so this is just what I thought about at random. I think I'll make this a long story, just like the one where Ponyboy gets sick in the Outsiders or whatever. So, hope you like it.**

**~PROLOGUE~**

As the night wore on, Luna Lovegood sat in her bed, reading about the interesting lifecycle of a Thestral. Since five-thirty that night, she had been reading. She never read this much unless she was getting ill, which, she hoped, was not happening. She had been invited to Ginny Weasley's house the next day for dinner: she couldn't miss that.

Still, she read on and on, taking in every detail about Thestrals as was possible for her. Then, she suddenly felt a wave of pain enter her stomach. It was so painful, she clutched her stomach and sat up incase she had to vomit. Without warning, the pain began to get worse!

Luna Lovegood headed over to her connecting bathroom and bent over the sink. After splashing some cool water on her face, she did feel slightly better. Bending over the sink, she remembered what her father had told her.

_ Luna, my love, if you think of the happiest memory you ever had in your life so far, you'll feel better, no matter how bad the pain is._

Luna suddenly thought about when she first went to Hogwarts, which turned into meeting Harry Potter and the D.A. meetings they had together. Apparently that wasn't happy enough, because she bent over the sink as a horrible spasm of pain hit her stomach. Since her hands were dry, she thought that it wouldn't hurt to feel her forehead. Her forehead felt no warmer than her hands felt. Maybe she just ate too much for dinner that night. Then, she had to remind herself that she only ate a few mouthfuls of her father's gnome-saliva stew. Thinking of that made her stomach feel painful again. She sat on the bathroom floor and felt the pain subside slightly. Thestrals, Thestrals, she had to think about Thestrals.

Unfortunately, this only made her stomach worse. She got up off the bathroom floor, bent over the sink, and vomited.


	2. Chapter 1: Healer Death Eater

**A/N: This story involves a random Death Eater. They are a OCC-whatever the heck that means. Thought I'd let you know.**

**~CHAPTER ONE: HEALER DEATH EATER~**

_ Dear Ginny,_

_ This is Luna. Unfortunately, I will not be able to come over to dinner tonight; I'm very ill in bed at the moment. Please, write back. I'm so bored right now._

_ -Luna Lovegood_

Luna had written this letter as soon as she was done vomiting. She quickly sealed it and left it on top of her desk, where she would send it the next morning. She took a glance over at the clock. It was almost midnight. If she wanted to get better faster, she'd have to get some sleep.

The next morning, Luna had woken up, went over to the bathroom, and took a good look at her face. She had rosy-red cheeks and the rest of her face was pale. She looked as thought she'd added too much blush when she put on makeup. Still, she acted like she wasn't ill, and went down to meet her father for breakfast; she didn't feel like eating.

Xenophilius Lovegood was fixing a pot of oatmeal when Luna arrived at the bottom of the stairs. "Good morning, my love," said Xenophilius.

"Good morning, Daddy," said Luna; her voice sounded hoarse.

"My love, you don't look so well. Are you feeling alright?" asked Mr. Lovegood.

"Yes," lied Luna, sitting herself at the small square table and looking over at the stove. "What's in there?"

"Oatmeal," said Mr. Lovegood. "If you'd like, my sweet, we could put fresh strawberries on top. How does that sound?"

Luna's stomach gave an unpleasant jerk. "Uh…that sounds fine." Then, she whispered a little too loudly, "C'mon, Luna, it's probably just a twenty-four hour thing. Daddy doesn't need to know, does he?"

"What's that?" asked Mr. Lovegood. "Twenty-four hour what? Did you have another nightmare about Nargles?"

"No," said Luna. Xenophilius passed her a bowl of oatmeal. She took a small bite of it, gagged, then spit it out.

"Is it too sweet?" asked Mr. Lovegood.

"No," said Luna.

"You know, darling, you don't look all that well. You go get the thermometer and let me take your temperature."

"Oh, alright, Daddy," said Luna, "I don't want to be ill for Ginny's get-together tonight."

From the closet, Luna grabbed the thermometer, which had a large Thestral taped to the end of it. She brought it downstairs to her father, who had his daughter open her mouth as he stuck it under her tongue. A few moments passed; quiet moments.

As the thermometer's mercury started to rise dramatically, Xenophilius' eyebrows raised into his candy floss-colored hair. Finally, the mercury had stopped rising at the point of one-hundred and three!

"Luna, my love," said Mr. Lovegood, "you're very ill. You go upstairs to bed right now and I'll have to call someone to take care of you. How about that Ginny Weasley?"

"Er—okay, Daddy," said Luna, coughing.

"In the meantime, I would like you to get some rest, my love," said Mr. Lovegood at once. "Off to bed with you. I must go deliver a few copies of _The Quibbler_ to St. Mungo's for their patients to look at."

As Mr. Lovegood walked out the door, Luna headed upstairs for her bedroom. She had just reached the landing when the doorbell rang. She sighed and slowly began descending the stairs once again.

She opened the door to reveal Bellatrix Lestrange, a well-known Death Eater.

"Where is your father?" Bellatrix inquired.

Luna made up her mind to tell Bellatrix that he was sick. "He's ill right now. Please leave a message after the beep. _Beep."_

"Listen, Luna," said Bellatrix. "I'm here because I need a copy of that stupid magazine that your father publishes."

"Yeah, well…" Luna's voice trailed off. "Listen, Lestrange. I'm sick, okay? I think I have the stomach flu."

"Ew," said Bellatrix. Then, her face turned to a sweet-looking one. "Is there anything I can do for you?"

"Uh…yeah. Get me some ice cream and I'll give you a copy of the magazine."

"Deal," said Bellatrix.

A younger boy of about six had dropped his half-eaten ice cream cone in the grass. Bellatrix knelt down and picked it up, brushing some grass off of it. "Here we are," she said, sweetly.

"Ew," said Luna. "Give me some real ice cream."

"No," said Bellatrix. "You've got two legs that aren't broken!"

"No magazine," Luna said.

"All right then," said Bellatrix. "How sick are you?"

"My temperature's a hundred and two, I threw up late last night, and my stomach is killing me. Plus, why the crap am I talking to you?"

"Because, I'm nice now," said Bellatrix. "I stopped being a Death Eater months ago; years maybe. I'll never know. Let me take care of you, Miss Lovegood."

Luna thought that this was the strangest thing for a Death Eater to do to a kind-hearted teenager. Nevertheless, she accepted. Bellatrix led Luna upstairs, where she made Luna lie down in her bed while she took her temperature.

"Why the crap are you doing this?" Luna questioned, as Bellatrix took out the thermometer.

"Well, since I broke out of Azkaban, I've been bad, right? Well, Voldemort doesn't like being evil and stuff anymore, therefore, he wants us all to do a kind little thing for some random person. A random act of kindness, you know."

"Oh, wait till I tell Daddy," said Luna.

"How about we play a game?" suggested Bellatrix. "I do love playing games just so I can win at them."

"Actually, I'm expecting—"

"I know you're expecting that Weasley girl, but that's no going to happen now, is it? I'll be the Healer for you today, Miss Lovegood."

"Do I have to call you 'Healer Lestrange'?"

"I'd much prefer it if you just called me Bellatrix," said Bellatrix. She pulled a deck of cards out of Luna's nightstand. "How about a game of 'Go Fish'?"

"Wonderful!" said Luna.


	3. Chapter 2: Rest and Dreams

~CHAPTER TWO: REST AND DREAMS~

"Do you have any threes?" asked Luna, as Bellatrix snickered behind her cards.

"Yes," said Bellatrix glumly, chucking a pile of threes at Luna. "Any aces?"

"Go fish!" yelled Luna. "I win."

"Nice!" said Bellatrix angrily. "Why don't you go take a bath?"

"But—"

"TAKE A STUPID BATH!" howled Bellatrix, yanking Luna over towards the bathroom.

"You're not very kind to people, are you?" asked Luna.

"Yeah, well," said Bellatrix, her eyebrows contracting, "get used to it. If I have to tell you—"

"All right, all right," snapped Luna, turning on the hot water as Bellatrix left the room, shutting the door behind her. "You'll be here when I get out, right?"

"I dunno," said Bellatrix. "Maybe…"

As soon as Luna came out of the bathroom with her robe on, Bellatrix was in her room looking at Luna's book she was reading the previous night.

Luna heard Bellatrix snort and slam the book shut. "You know," she said, standing up, "no wonder everyone thinks you're so strange."

"Look who's talking?" snapped Luna. "The last syllable of your name is 'strange'."

"Yes, whatever," said Bellatrix. "Now, get in bed you little—"

"If you're going to call me a half-blood, don't bother. I already know I am one."

"Ooh," said Bellatrix, "prissy, are we? Well, if you just go to bed, you'll feel better and have a better attitude with me."

"Yes, all right then," said Luna, pulling the covers over her freezing cold body.

"Good night," said Bellatrix, shutting the door quietly. "If I don't find you asleep in half-an-hour, I'll kill you. I'll be practicing downstairs."

"Yes, Healer Lestrange," snapped Luna, but only loud enough for Bellatrix not to hear.

_ LUNA LOVEGOOD'S POINT OF VIEW_

I was walking through the Forbidden Forest, wondering if I could get a few Thestrals to come down, suddenly, I saw a few in the sky, coming right towards me. Being myself, I already knew what was going to happen. I threw a dead ferret on the ground and the beautiful creatures started picking at it.

Suddenly, I heard someone come out of the darkness. I could see Harry Potter looking up at the skies; I knew he could see the Thestrals.

"Hello, Harry Potter," I said to him.

"Aren't your feet cold?"

I nodded. "Unfortunately, all my shoes have disappeared."

"Why?"

"Well, some people think it's funny just to steel my things and hide them. Some people call me 'Lonny Lovegood' actually. But, don't let it bother you, Harry. Anyway, my mum once said that things have a way of coming back to us in the end."

END OF LUNA'S DREAM

Bellatrix Lestrange opened the door to Luna's room. Thinking she shouldn't wake the blonde from her sleep, she closed the door. Unfortunately, the door thought it would be best to wake Luna up from her rest, so it began to creek. "Shut up," Bellatrix hissed.

"Eh…what happened?" asked Luna.

"Oh, my love, you were asleep for about an hour." Bellatrix stated happily.

"Where's my ice cream?" Luna inquired.

Bellatrix's face turned to a cold one. "Luna, I've already given you some. Remember?"

"Nuh-uh," snapped Luna. "That was in the grass!"

Xenophilius Lovegood stepped onto the front doorstep of his house. He rang the doorbell, not knowing why the heck he did so, because Luna might've been sleeping. He peeped through the window and saw a dark-haired Death Eater run down the stairs, with Luna Lovegood (in her robe) following her.

"Why, hello, Mr. Lovegood," said Bellatrix, in a sickly-sweet voice, hiding Luna behind her back. "I killed Luna."

"Ah, Bellatrix Lestrange, the well-known Death Eater that Luna fought a few months back," said Xenophilius.

"Yes, that's right," said Bellatrix.

"May I offer you a butterbeer?" asked Mr. Lovegood.

"Why, that would be wonderful, thanks," said Bellatrix.

Xenophilius turned his gaze over to Luna. "Honey, did you get any rest while I was away?"

Bellatrix butted in, "Yes, I watched her. You're welcome."

"Er…thank you, Madame Lestrange," said Xenophilius, grateful that at least someone was there to take care of his Luna. "Did she throw anything up?"

"Not that I noticed," said Bellatrix. "We played a game and then I yelled at her to go to bed or she'd get much, much worse." Xenophilius handed each of them a goblet of sunflower juice. Luna and Bellatrix sat at the Lovegood's island to drink it, whilst Xenophilius sat watching them from his own stool.

Luna and Bellatrix both drank their goblets in silence for about five minutes. Then, Bellatrix stood up. "Well, that was very nice of you, Mr. Lovegood. Thank you. I'll see you later." With that, Xenophilius stood up.

"It looks like I've got to go to a meeting tomorrow for the whole day at the Ministry of Magic. Would you please take care of my Luna?"

"Of course I will. Do I get paid?" Bellatrix said.

"Er—indeed. I'll pay you twenty gallions."

"Deal," said Bellatrix.


	4. Chapter 3: Bellatrix Is Back

**A/N: I made up the medicine labels myself. So, please forgive me :) Here's chapter 3!**

~CHAPTER THREE: BELLATRIX IS BACK~

As soon as Bellatrix left the Lovegoods' place, Xenophilius took Luna's temperature. Like that morning, his eyebrows soared into his hair as he read the temperature to Luna.

"I can't believe it's now one-hundred-and-three!" he said, placing the thermometer back into its case. "You go upstairs to bed, my love."

"Okay, Daddy," said Luna, ascending the staircase.

Once in her room, Luna flopped down on the bed and looked at her watch. It was half-passed six. Her stomach ached with hunger, but she knew she wouldn't be able to keep anything down. She picked up her Thestral book and began to read it.

Luna was feeling tired: she closed the book, turned off the light, and fell asleep.

The next morning, Luna was in bed until eight o'clock. Xenophilius had gone to deliver some more magazines to some places. Luna was left alone for about half-an-hour until Bellatrix showed up. Luna was still sound asleep by this point, but she knew where her father had gone.

Bellatrix walked up the stairs to Luna's bedroom and knocked on the door. Luna was now starting to wake up.

"Blood-traitor, are you up yet?" asked Bellatrix in her mock-baby voice.

"What do you want?" asked Luna, still trying to get sleep out of her eyes.

"Well, I am here to care for you," said Bellatrix. "I could take you to St. Mungo's and get them to sort you all out. But, Healers give me the chills, so, I'll help you feel better today."

"Someone kill me," Luna said and put her head under the pillow.

"Okay," said Bellatrix, "I'll kill you. Avada—"

"I was kidding, Death Eater!" Luna's voice was muffled from under the pillows.

"You call me that again," howled Bellatrix, "I'll tell Neville Longbottom you like him."

"I do like him, nevertheless, it's none of your business!"

"Well, fine, if that's the way you want it," Bellatrix muttered under her breathe. "Now, my darling, you need to get some rest. I'll be up with medicine in a moment."

"Don't bother, that stuff just makes me puke." Luna placed her head on the pillows again.

"I'll read the side effects to you," said Bellatrix.

A few moments later, Bellatrix came up with three bottles of medicine for Luna to tell her about.

** Witch's Cough Syrup:**

** Helps relieve:**

**Cough**

**Congestion**

**Minor nosebleeds**

** Side effects are as follows:**

**Loss of consciousness**

**Minor drooling**

**Thinking you look like a dead person**

**Minor man-sounding giggles**

**Upset stomach**

**Hiccupping**

"Well?" asked Bellatrix. "Will this work if you're coughing?"

"If I was coughing. Although, I haven't been coughing."

"Well, then," said Bellatrix, "let's try this one, shall we?"

"Read it."

"Oh…blood traitors!"

** Flu Reliever Syrup**

** Helps relieve:**

**Vomiting**

**Sick stomach**

**Drooling**

**Diarrhea**

**Sore throat**

**Headaches**

**Stuffy nose**

**Allergy-like symptoms**

** Side effects are as follows:**

**Even more vomiting**

**An even sicker stomach**

**Desire to strangle person in front of you**

**Happiness and the desire to love the person in front of you**

**Bad breathe**

**Minor drooling**

**Constant desire to go to the bathroom and take a cold shower**

**Sore throat**

**Fever to at least 106—aka death!**

** WARNING: Please take this while going outside into the sunlight for at least one minute and shake well before using, or else, bad things will happen….Good luck!**

"There is no way I am taking that!" Luna said. "I don't even know why the heck we have it in our house!"

"Here's something that's for your age and younger," said Bellatrix, holding up the last bottle. "It's called _The Good Stuff_."

"Read it," begged Luna. "I hate this flu bug!"

** The Good Stuff:**

** Medicine for the weak and ill**

** Relieves:**

**Pain**

**Misery and woe**

**Sore throat and nose issues**

**Fever and vomiting**

**Upset and/or sick stomach**

**Constipation and diarrhea—make sure you are near a bathroom at this time**

** Side effects are not present. WARNING: Please take with water; it'll digest quicker so you can get better faster! YAHOO! Please go to ****.com**** for more information. Local Texas Hospital, USA.**

Luna didn't want to take all of them. She had to choose one or else Bellatrix would choose one for her and make her take it, even if the side effects were death, drooling, and vomiting. Luna chose the last label Bellatrix had read allowed to her.

"Okay," said Bellatrix. "I have to give you five spoonfuls of this. Oh, yes, here is some water that was on your nightstand. So, here we go." She filled up a small spoonful of green liquids. "Open wide, Luna." Luna opened her mouth wide and Bellatrix slipped the spoonful into it.

The medicine tasted like pudding that had been sitting out of a long time. Bellatrix gave Luna a second spoonful, then, a third, fourth, and a fifth one. Finally, they had finished with the medicine dose…for now…


	5. Chapter 4: Another Long Night

**~CHAPTER FOUR~**

Bellatrix advised Luna to go to bed, even though Luna claimed she was feeling much better than she had been feeling all day.

"That's because I'm here," said Bellatrix, shoving Luna into her bed. "Now, Miss Lovegood, Healer Bellatrix wants you to go to bed while she goes and gets a butterbeer. Can we do that, huh?"

Luna nodded. She didn't know whether it was the medicine or Bellatrix herself, but she was feeling ever so drowsy.

Luna soon fell asleep, listening to Bellatrix's voice talking to her.

A few hours later, Bellatrix left and Xenophilius went upstairs to say hello to Luna, who had been sleeping for this amount of time. Xenophilius rapped his knuckles on the door and called out softly, "Luna, my love, are you up yet?"

There was no answer. Xenophilius—like the curious person he was—opened the door and peeped inside the small room of his daughter's. He saw the medicine bottle on the nightstand, thinking that Bellatrix had given Luna some medicine.

That night, Luna awoke with a sore throat and a stomachache. Xenophilius, before she could get out of her bed, opened the door and pushed a cup of hot soup into her hands. "Eat up," said Xenophilius, "or you'll be sick longer. I'm going to go to bed. Just put that on the nightstand when you're done."

Luna did so. She drank the soup within five minutes and put it on the nightstand. Suddenly, she fell asleep and was asleep for several more hours.

Luna woke up to a burning sore throat at about eleven-thirty-five. She tried to say her name allowed, but her voice cracked as she said it. Then, she noticed how bad her stomach felt. Thinking she was going to vomit, Luna Lovegood headed for the bathroom and kneeled in front of the toilet. Trying to think about Thestrals and Nargles, Luna finally sat next to the toilet since the tiles where somewhat digging into her knees. Luna realized she would be all right and decided to go back to bed. _The more I rest,_ she thought, _the faster I'll get better and will be able to spend the rest of the summer talking to Ginny about Thestrals, unless she's already annoyed by it._

Luna suddenly felt a stabbing pain in her stomach. Leaning over the sink this time, she coughed and acids and her soup came up.

As she splattered the sink with sick, Luna thought of calling her dad. No matter; Xenophilius wouldn't know what to do. Luna had to figure this out on her own, and on her own she would do it. She grabbed a quick glass of water from the side of the sink and drank some. Then, she went back to her bedroom, and took another drink.

If Bellatrix arrived on the doorstep tomorrow, and if she saw that Luna was not the normal—sort of—Luna, she would take Luna to St. Mungo's and Luna would get her throat and stomach examined. If she slept now, she would be able to avoid getting this horrid image done to herself. With that, she crawled under the covers and fell asleep.

Sure enough, the next day, Bellatrix arrived on the doorstep. Surprisingly, to Luna, she didn't come up to say, "Blood traitor, you up yet?" she opened the door, peeked inside (Luna was faking sleep) and left Luna's bedroom.

That day, Luna slept for most of the day. Bellatrix gave her that awful medicine again and gave her soup when Luna was hungry.

"Luna? Luna," Bellatrix called out in her sickly-sweet voice. "Hey, blood traitor! Get the crap up!"

"What?" Luna realized that she had a horrid taste in her mouth. It tasted like she had just thrown up.

"You're throwing up," Bellatrix said, in a voice that wanted to be calming to Luna so as not to scare the crap out of her.

"Why am I?" asked Luna.

"Why do you think?" asked Bellatrix. "Maybe because we are sick, aren't we?"

"Yes," snapped Luna. "You know, you don't have to take care of—"

"_You know, you don't have to take care of me."_ Bellatrix mocked.

"Shut your mouth!" yelled Luna, coughing.

"Ah, we are coughing now, aren't we?" asked Bellatrix. Luna shook her head.

"That was just a small cough. It's nothing to worry about."

"Well," said Bellatrix. "Let's take that temperature of yours, shall we?"

"No."

"Tough nuts. Lovegood, lay down for me and open up." Bellatrix stuck a thermometer under Luna's tongue. "So," said Bellatrix, taking out the thermometer, "your fever's gone down a little bit, but it is still very high—about a hundred and two point five. Oh, God! It's time for your medicine."

Luna didn't want to take the medicine, but she knew Bellatrix would make her take it anyways.

In most cases, if one has a high enough fever, they will start to have hallucinations and strange dreams. Later that day, Xenophilius took his daughter's temperature again. "Did Bellatrix give you that medicine again?" he asked, placing the thermometer under Luna's tongue.

Luna nodded.

"Well, she is a very good Healer for my little Luna-Love." Xenophilius circled a few words on a new edition of _The Quibbler._ "All right, let's see what we've got here, shall we, Luna-Love?"

He took the thermometer out of Luna's mouth. Now it was at one hundred and four! Xenophilius then spoke to Luna in a soothing, calm voice that told Luna that she was somewhat danger.

"Listen, Lovie-Dovie," said Mr. Lovegood, placing the thermometer under some cool water and shoving it back into its case, "I think that medicine only works for a few hours. I would like you to go upstairs to bed and don't come back down until that fever's gone, 'kay?"

"Yes, Daddy," said Luna, climbing the winding staircase to her bedroom.

On the clock next to Luna's nightstand, it read half-passed-six. Luna unfolded the quilt that her mother had given her and climbed into the bed. She rested her head on the pillows. A curtain of dreams fell over her head and she fell asleep.

_She dreamed that she was in a room full of Thestrals, Nargles, and her father was sitting in the corner, sipping some of his favorite tea made of animal saliva. Luna ran over to her father and asked for a cup. "Of course you can, Lovie-Dovie," said Mr. Lovegood, handing her a cup._

_Luna took a swig of it and spat it out. The medicine that she had taken was in her mouth._

_"Oh, Luna, my love," said Mr. Lovegood, "you need to take this; it'll make you feel a lot better."_

_"No!"_

_"Please, for me?" said Mr. Lovegood, setting his cup down and walking towards the nearest Thestral. "I was going to give this little guy here for you as an early birthday present…but…if we don't take our medicine, we'll never get better."_

**A/N: I have no stinkin' idea where "Lovie-Dovie" came from. The most important thing is that you guys liked it. =)**


End file.
